Interior design may involve developing and evaluating a design for a room or environment. For example, a designer may wish to position various objects, including furniture, lighting fixtures, and wall hangings, within a 2D environment of an interior room. Conventional interior design tools may enable a user to position objects by selecting an object, and “dragging and dropping” the object to a location in the 2D environment using a mouse, keyboard or other input device.
The inventors herein have recognized various issues with the above methods. Namely, although objects may be positioned independently within a 2D environment, it may be difficult to precisely move and align an object in the 2D environment. For example, a user may want to place a wall art in the 2D environment. Using conventional methods, the user may manually position the wall art on a wall plane within the 2D environment. However, if the user decides to move over the wall art to a ceiling plane, the wall art may be positioned inaccurately.
One approach that at least partially addresses the above issues may include a method for placing and moving an object in the 2D environment, comprising of the knowledge of the plane to which the 3D object may be restricted. A method may comprise of selecting the 3D object along with the information if the 3D object is a wall object or a ground plane (e.g. floor plane) object or a top plane (e.g. ceiling plane) object.
In another embodiment, a method for placing objects in the 2D environment may comprise moving the 3D object along a plane. The user may be unaware while moving the 3D object from one plane to another, that the plane to which the 3D object is being moved may not be configured to accommodate the 3D object. For example, while moving a wall mirror to a satisfactory position within the 2D environment, the user may begin to move the wall mirror to a ceiling plane in the 2D environment. The method and system discussed herein may prevent such maneuvers.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.